Rojo
by Viry Natzy
Summary: 3er. lugar en The Paintbrush Contest: Este dia para Bella a sido extenuante todo lo que quiere comer es rojo haciendola odiarlo mas, Alice esta en un programa de television, Habra algo en su dia para hacerla cambiar de opinion con respecto al rojo?ExB AxJ


**Disclamer: los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer XD pero aun así jugué con ellos, aunque hay que aclarar la historia si es mia.**

**Nombre de la historia: Rojo.**  
**Nombre de la Autora: Viry Natzy.**  
**Pareja: Bella/Edward.**  
**Número de palabras: **  
**Rating/Advertencias: M.**

* * *

Tercer lugar en The Paintbrush Contest.

Rojo.

— _"Hoy será un gran día para ti, toma tu mejor conjunto y ¡sal a divertirte! Tu color: Rojo." _—Termine de leer el periódico y con el seño fruncido lo doble aventándolo al suelo— Rojo… ese color ni me gusta y todo se empeña a decirme lo contrario.

Llevo casi medio año leyendo en mi horóscopo, en las revistas de moda o incluso cuando voy al estilista el me dice que ese es mi color, ya sea en; accesorios, piedras, zapatos, ropa. A estas alturas me siento hostigada. Bufe y me levante del sofá para trasladarme hasta la cocina, mi estomago esta gruñendo y pues debía de alimentarme. Mire por encima de la estufa y no encontré nada mas que el sartén de los huevos que me hizo Alice en la mañana, –si, no se cocinar- abrí la alacena y frente a mi estaba un frasco de cerezas rojas, chiles rojos, salsa roja y antes de proseguir con la otra cosa que estaba segura estaría roja cerré la alacena de un golpe.

"_Rojo… vaya…"_, pensé ácidamente. Con un paso alcance el refrigerador y dentro de el estaba un paquete de fresas, una granada, salmón, tomates y un pastel de queso. Respire hondo exasperada, el pastel era lo único que variaba de color y tenia sobre el fresas glaseadas. Rodé los ojos sacando el pastel.

"_Bella, solo toma un pedazo me lees bien, solo un pedazo. Hazme caso, lo necesitare mas tarde, Al."_

Volví a bufar al terminar de leer la nota que estaba junto con el pastel, me conocía bien. Corte el pedazo al que limito mi amiga y al mismo tiempo imitando como su voz chillona estaría si me lo hubiera dicho en vivo y en directo, cuando iba a meter de nuevo el pastel al refrigerador le avente las fresas de mi pedazo con cara de asco. Me fui a la sala no tenía nada mejor que hacer mas que hundir el tenedor en el pedazo de queso endulzado que me estaba implorando que lo comiera. Saboree el queso, el azúcar, la vainilla, era como tener un orgasmo en tu boca —recuerdo que alguien lo dijo en una película—. Suspire pesadamente, contando este día tenia, veinte meses, cuatro días y, a si, cuarenta minutos sin haber tenido nada que ver con alguien. Mire de nuevo el pastel resignada, bueno de todas formas sabe mejor, esta a mi alcance y me satisface. Prendí la tele para evadir mi falta de vida sexual y un comercial de Coca Cola estaba frente a mí.

— Rojo… es un color que todos usan. —Me afirme hablando con la boca llena— A parte las mejores cosas son rojas, la mermelada de fresa, las paletas de dulce de cereza y amm… —me quebré la cabeza hurgando en mi memoria otra cosa que supiera bien y fuera roja pero no salió nada. Deje a un lado el asunto, no iba a empezar a pelear conmigo misma la ultima vez perdí y hasta a mi se me hizo difícil creermelo. Cambie de canal y un fondo azul se hizo presente, lo deje ya que me entretenía mas el pastel.

— _"Never Been Kissed…." _—se escucho aquella canción desde el televisor anunciando el programa loca—l Buenas noches queridos amigos televidentes, bienvenidos nuevamente a otro episodio de Never Been Kissed, esta tarde tendremos un chico que busca desesperadamente el amor. —_"Que cliché, pero bueno es el canal donde trabaja Alice"_, pensé acomodándome. — Hola Jasper.

— Hola Mike, buena noche.

— Me dicen que eres nuevo aquí en Seattle. — Mike Newton, estuvo conmigo en la primaria aunque el me hablaba yo lo ignoraba, si era mala de niña, aunque no se puso mal; es blanco, ojos azules, de pelo rubio claro y algo fornido. Bueno no tanto pero algo, si.

— Si acabo de llegar hace tres días. —Dijo claramente nervioso y viendo de reojo a la cámara ¿con odio?

Me extraño que viera así a la cámara ¡ni que lo conociera! Ok creo que ya estoy delirando… ¿que le abra puesto Alice a este pastel?, en fin, mientras hacía el interrogatorio aproveche para mirar el set en el que estaban. Jasper estaba sentado en un banco al lado de un muro improvisado que dividía su lugar de otras tres sillas. Al fondo del estudio estaba el gran logo en cursiva adornado con focos que decía: _"Never Been Kissed con Mike Newton"_. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo y líneas color crema, por ultimo, en donde se encontraban Mike y Jasper había un desnivel hacia arriba del piso. Globos se veían alrededor de todos colores, aunque brillo por su ausencia el rojo.

— Bueno Jasper espero que este listo para conocer a las concursantes. —anuncio el presentador.

— O bien… —sonrió aterrado.

— Pero no podrás verlas —Jasper abrió los ojos asustado— solo podrás platicar con ellas tu te quedaras aquí…

— Si pero… —no lo dejo seguir pues lo ignoro vilmente.

— Mientras yo voy a presentar a las concursantes. —anuncio con el típico tono de presentador y mire como Jasper se froto la cara frustrado, empecé a reír.

— Pero tu querías buscar el amor ¿cierto? –me burle de el por la pantalla, volví a reír para luego sentirme mal. No sabia si fue por decisión propia o lo habían obligado, ahora solo esperaba que le tocara alguien que combinara de perdida con el. Pues se ve que es buen chico, aparte de que esta guapo, ojos de color azul intenso, cabello dorado oscuro, piel morena clara, sonrisa de: "sígueme polla", si se merecía a alguien bien.

— Quiero aclarar que las chicas saben como luces tú. —le dijo a Jasper antes de que este se pusiera unos auriculares anti-ruido. Y se volvió para presentar a la primera chica— La primera concursante gusta de pasear con su perro y el reggae, ella es María. —de pronto le hicieron le acercaron la cámara a una mujer morena, de cabello rizado negro, cara bonita, ojos negros y delgada que no paraba de saludar a la cámara.

— ¿Cómo te sientes María?

— Feliz, ese hombre será mío.

— Ok. —Trago en seco Mike— Nuestra segunda concursante dice a Mike Newton… —volteo a verla con cara de matador y en un segundo se le fue el color. Se puso de frente a la cámara y volvió a leer— "Trágate esto idiota" —susurro lo ultimo pero no lo suficiente para no escucharlo, y volteo a ver a la chica consternado. La chica, la cual aun no sabía su nombre, tenía el dedo medio levantado y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

— Disculpa… —carraspeo enojado— no puedes decir o hacer groserías cuando estamos al aire.

— O lo lamento. —Se disculpo falsamente— Mejor cállate y preséntame Newton antes de que vuelva a hacerte algo ofensivo.

— Esta es Jennifer. —presento resignado.

— Hola. —saludo naturalmente a la cámara. Se veía a leguas que solo estaba hay para fregarle la vida a Mike, sonreí, si le había hecho algo se lo merecía.

— Y como ya saben, todos los viernes hacemos una rifa para todos los de la producción o del canal que son solteros para que participen aquí. —Me puse mas atenta aventando el plato vacío aun lado— Y todos los nombres están en una caja que cupido me trae en sus manos. —entro un hombre fornido, o al menos parecía con la camisa roja —puff ¡dame un descanso! — entallada que tenia, de cabello cobrizo. Traía unas alitas en su espalda y un antifaz, ambos blancos. Cuando paso ante a Jasper, el hombre en cuestión, soltó una carcajada señalando a cupido. Tal vez fuese algún chiste privado. Cupido ya enojado volteo y con cuidado de no tapar a Jasper de la cámara le levanto el dedo medio y articulo un "jodete" con los labios, unos muy apetecibles he de añadir.

— Cupido. —carraspeo Mike.

— ¿Qué? —soltó enojado con voz ronca.

— La caja.

— O si. —se acerco a el y se quedo parado en su lado. ¡Dios! El tipo bien le rebasaba con casi veinte centímetros de estatura.

— Ahora Cupido, saca el papel ganador. —ordeno.

Estaba indignada Alice nunca me había dicho de ese concurso y mucho menos que lo hacían cada viernes. Solo hubiera visto el estúpido programa todos los viernes para ver si ella estaba… aunque… ¿Qué tal que ya hubiera estado y no dijo nada?

— Gracias Cupido, ya puedes retirarte. —anuncio Mike teniendo el papel en la mano, cuando Cupido se estaba hiendo fue directo a Jasper y le propino un golpe en el brazo desapareciendo tras el set— Ahora —empezaron a sonar tambores— la ganadora es… ¡Alice! Del programa "Si sabes cocinar" recuerden todos los días por este mismo canal a las dos de la tarde.

— ¡Alice! —grite emocionada saltando de mi asiento.

Abrieron la toma y se vieron todos los concursantes incluyendo la improvisada puerta enmarcada por un color rosa. _"Una variación del rojo…"__**, **_pensé amargándome el momento. Mike abrió la puerta y dejo ver a una Alice muy seria enfundada en un vestido morado.

—Alice ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto Mike guiándola a su lugar.

—Bien. —respondió mordaz.

— Ok. —Respiro hondo al ver el ambiente tenso en el aire— Tenemos a todas nuestras concursantes, que empiece el juego.

Sonó un tono raro mientras que Jasper se quitaba los auriculares. Mike se puso frente a los jugadores para verlos a todos ellos juntos.

— Vamos a jugar a las cinco preguntas, Jasper tu preguntas y ellas responden. Cuando tú termines tu turno ellas te harán las preguntas a ti ¿de acuerdo? —el asintió— ¿con quien quieres empezar? Hay tres concursantes.

— Se va a poner aburrido… o quien sabe solo dura media hora este programa. —murmure algo harta al ver que posiblemente no iba a agarrar a Alice primero.

— Mmm a la numero uno. —se dividió la pantalla dejando a Jasper del lado izquierdo y a María del lado derecho.

— ¿Si? —pregunto con voz disque seductora.

— ¿Por que estas en este programa?

— Pues por que quiero encontrar el verdadero amor.

— ¿Y crees que lo conseguirás aquí?

— Si esa es mi expectativa.

— ¿Sabes como soy físicamente?

— Si.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusto de mi? —pregunto serio, al parecer era importante para el esa pregunta.

— Tu trasero. —y la desilusión recorrió la cara de Jasper.

— ¿Por qué mi trasero? —pregunto enfadado.

— No se, me gustaría que fuera mío. —rió.

— Ok se acabaron las preguntas a la concursante uno.

— La numero dos. —me aburrí y eso que solo eran las cinco preguntas, le pregunto exactamente lo mismo y ella respondió casi igual. Siguió el turno de Alice y despabilándome de la muerte prematura por aburrimiento me puse atenta.

— Ok numero tres… ¿Por qué entraste al concurso?

— Por que me obligaron.

— ¿Quién te obligo?

— ¿Qué importa? Solo me obligaron. —respondió mordaz mientras que Jasper se veía curioso.

— Ok… ¿me conoces físicamente?

— Si.

— ¿Qué es lo que te llamo la atención de mi?

— Tus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por tu color de ojos.

— Se termino…

-Si, si ya se, —le contesto Jasper frustrado— pero ¿podría hacerle una pregunta mas a la numero tres? —pregunto Jasper suplicando la oportunidad.

— Producción me dijo que si, —respondió después de unos segundos— adelante.

— ¿Por qué te intereso mi color de ojos? —Alice dio un brinquito y puso cara de extrañada.

— Por que es muy bonito, un azul que varia desde el mas claro hasta el oscuro, haciendo misteriosa y seductora al mismo tiempo tu mirada. Algo así es difícil de hallar. —se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

— Ahora es el turno de las chicas. Y harán sus preguntas en el mismo orden que el se las hizo. —menciono Mike después de estar en silencio el set. Dios Alice es una vil romántica empedernida, no había visto esa faceta suya. No preste atención a lo que decían las chicas ya que no preguntaban algo que me interesara y llego el turno de Alice.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste lo de tu color de ojos?

— Quería saber que era lo que te había gustado de ellos ya que yo no le veo nada de especiales, si miras el set veras a más de seis personas con los ojos de color. –respondió emocionado.

— Si, pero como te digo tu tono de color es diferente. —volvió a mencionar Alice algo interesada en la platica.

— No es por presionarlos pero se acaba el tiempo. —anuncio Mike tocando su reloj imaginario.

— ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito? —pregunto sonrojada… acaso sabia algo que yo ignoraba… a ¿a quien quiero engañar? De todo lo que me habla o hace Alice solo hago caso la mitad y eso por que es comida.

— Pastel de queso. —respondió riendo. Alice abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió todo lo que podía.

—Te sedo las últimas tres preguntas.

— Ok. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Alice.

— ¿Dónde trabajas? —pregunto mas rápido.

— Tengo un programa de cocina.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso yo me quede sin habla y contuve el aliento. Esperábamos como iba a responder Alice que tenia rato sin hablar pero con la misma sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

— Si. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en preguntar?

— Disculpe, pero… aun así saldrás conmigo. —se paro y camino del otro lado de la pared.

— Claro. —ella corrió y le planto un beso. Empecé a gritar mientras que en el programa no sabían que hacer.

— Bien, aunque no es así este juego, ¡felicidades! Su primera cita es cobre nuestra cuenta. —empezó a hablar Mike.

— No, dásela a alguien que si la necesite. —hablo Jasper mientras miraba a los ojos a mi amiga.

— Que macho. —rodó los ojos y lo abrazo.

— Bien, que tengan buena noche Seattle, nos vemos el lunes. Aquí en Never Been Kissed.

Empezaron a verse los créditos y yo deje de brincar ya sin aire. Apague el televisor y me apresure a alcanzar mi teléfono, timbro y timbro pero no me contesto. Ya cuando me di por vencida mi teléfono celular sonó con el tono que le había puesto a Alice.

_"Deja de marcar y mas te vale que salgas del apartamento en unos quince minutos, por que voy para haya… a ve a comprarte algo de ropa, ¡Mañana salimos de party!"_

Me queje, pero aun así mire el reloj: las siete. Recogí mi bolsa y una chamarra para irme del lugar. Odiaba que me aventara así sin más del departamento, me subí a mi auto y maneje sin rumbo fijo. Pase por todo el centro y no halle en los aparadores nada que me llamara la atención. Hasta después de una media hora me enganche de un vestido hermoso… para variar rojo. Pero no fue el color lo que me llamo fue el estilo. Straple con el escote en forma de corazón, ceñida a la cintura con tela satín brillante como si estuviera sujeto a un dije en mero en medio del estomago, llegaba una poco arriba de las rodillas y todo el vestido estaba lleno de lentejuelas. Aparque el auto y corrí adentro de la tienda.

Ya con el vestido en mano me metí a un cambiador, poniéndomelo enseguida salí a verme en el espejo y me veía bien. Me solté el pelo y wow, ahora estoy para que me digan: "Hola, nena" con voz seductora al estilo Elvis, reí a tal pensamiento. Entre nuevamente al cambiador, antes de tocar el cierre para quitarme el vestido alguien abrió rápidamente la puerta y me tapo la boca para que no gritara.

— Shh, tranquila. —Me vio serio— Te voy a quitar la mano pero no grites. —asentí, mas valía llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿Qué tal que era un psicópata?

— ¿Qué demonios haces en este vestidor? —acuse enojada y preparada para defenderme de ser necesario, nada que una clase de karate no pueda arreglar.

— Es que una de las concursantes de un estúpido programa me esta siguiendo. —dijo en voz baja.

— ¡Cupido!... ¡YUJU! ¡No te vas a poder esconder! ¡Eres mío! —se escucho a lo lejos que gritaba María.

— ¿María?

— ¿Cómo sab… A… viste el programa. —rodó los ojos y torció la boca de tal manera que me recordó a…

— ¿Cupido?

— No me digas así… no estaba el cupido original y yo fui su reemplazo. —gruño.

— Y me supongo que conoces al tipo que se gano a mi amiga.

— O, ¿Es tu amiga? —Yo asentí— A pues si, es un compañero del trabajo no llevamos bien. —Pelo los ojos y lo siguiente que vi fue su pecho en mi cara aprisionándome a la pared —Tranquila, no te hare nada, es solo que aquí viene. —lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y recordé que el cambiador era un poco grande y tenia un poco de espacio al lado de la puerta. Estaba tan concentrado en escuchar si venia o no la chica que me dio tiempo de admirar su belleza, si raro no, belleza en un hombre. Sus ojos verde oscuro me llamaron tanto la atención que sentí la necesidad de tocar su cara y dirigirla a la mía. Su mirada penetrante hizo que toda mi anatomía ardiera en deseo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto cauteloso.

— Cállate.

Lo estampe a mis labios besándolo con pasión, el me apretó mas a la pared encendiendo la luz del cuarto y divise un espejo frente a nosotros. El me tomo por la cintura levantándome mientras yo enroscaba mis piernas en su cadera haciendo que rozáramos accidentalmente. El siguió el camino de sus besos hasta mi cuello y mire nuevamente el reflejo, era tan excitante, su espalda ancha, su trasero, todo en el destilaba seducción. Lo mire a los ojos y en ellos solo había deseo puro. Le bese desde la barbilla al cuello arrancándole un suspiro contenido que logro excitarme mas. De alguna forma logro sacar su miembro mientras me tenia levantada y entro en mí de un tajo haciendo que se me fuera el aire, lo apreté mas a mi haciendo la sensación indescriptible. Pase mis brazos sobre su cuello quedando con mi cabeza sobre su hombro dejándome ver nuevamente nuestro reflejo. Sus movimientos se veían marcados y salvajes, me mordí el labio mi deseo creció.

— Quiero mas… —susurre en su oído suplicándole y viéndome en el espejo.

Mire como tembló de pies a cabeza y haciéndome caso empezó a moverse mas rápido. Todo me embriago, nuestro reflejo, el aprisionándome contra el en la pared, el roce y la adrenalina de estar en un lugar publico. Empezó a venirse un grito desde dentro de mí ser que anunciaba que iba a tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. El muy desgraciado se dio cuenta y tapo mi boca cuando por fin salió solo fue un sonido ahogado, salió de mi mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.

— Bonito vestido… ¿es tuyo? —pregunto entrecortadamente con la etiqueta de la tienda aun en el.

— Maldición, ahora lo tendré que comprar. —reí coquetamente, bueno, según yo.

— Si hazlo, hace que te veas demasiado deseable. —susurro volviendo a aprisionarme en la pared pegando su cadera contra la mía. Saque un suspiro de deseo pero algo afuera sonó arruinando el momento.

— Ok creo que me tengo que ir. —me dijo con un puchero mientras se arreglaba.

— Si, si no nos multaran. —reí cambiándome frente a el.

— Bueno… —sacudió su cabeza antes de seguir, como si se hubiera quedado en blanco— te dejo, y te llamo. —me susurro al oído y cuando me vio a la cara cayo en la cuenta— Bueno consigo tu numero con Jasper y luego te llamo. —sonrío y salió como vil espía viendo a todos lados. Tome el vestido ya cuando estaba lista, pensando es este encuentro furtivo con cupido. Llegue a la caja y mientras me lo envolvían volví a recordar lo que paso con ese vestido… si… desde este momento adoro el rojo, aunque debería comprarme otro igual capaz y este para la otra no sobreviva.

* * *

**¡HOLA! XD Disculpen por no subir antes las demás historias pero esta era para un concurso XD y tenía que subirla bien. Y quiero saber si les gusto esto XD ya saben es diferente a todo lo demás que he hecho… bueno solo en que tiene Lemmon XD por que en si es casi igual… bueno ¿si entienden mi idea no? Jajaj oks los dejo plis, plis, plis, presionen el botoncito y dejen un review XD les agradeceré un buen XD CHAO!**

**P.D. si quieren que siga con esta historia ja haganmelo saber con un PM o RR oks XD CHAO!**


End file.
